


Pink

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Lana/Lois, set after Spirit.<br/>Summary: Lana luuuuuuuuuuuuuurves pink!<br/>Note: I'm not sure if it's PWP or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

## Pink

by Hollywood Recycle Bin

[]()

* * *

Pink 

By Hollywood Recycle Bin 

Click here for cover art.  
<http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v703/Daddylion/pinkcover.jpg>

Song at the end is Aerosmith's "Pink" 

* * *

"I never imagined you as the type of person who likes pink before." 

Lois paused the moment she heard it. She remembered that soft feminine voice anywhere even if she didn't hear it quite so often. But there was definitely something different about it this time; there was a slur and maybe a lisp too. 

"Well, I wasn't exactly the one who picked out the outfit," she replied with a smile as she turned around, a glass of punch in her hand as she looked at the girl in the white dress, her long black hair had come undone and is now in messy tangles and her makeup was smudged but it was the flushness of her cheeks that gave her away. Yep, Lana Lang had definitely had something to drink other than this over sweetened and none spiked orangey substance that's been passing itself of as punch at this dance. 

The small girl smiled drunkenly at her, her eyes half closed and looking slightly mellow. Just before Lois could start ranting to fill the silence, Lana cut her off. 

"I used to wear a lot of pink," she said. "I used to wear it nearly everyday; baby pink, from my winter coat down to the palm pilot Lex bought me, everything just completely purely and totally pink. Pink, pink, pink everywhere," she said with a swiping gesture as if to demonstrate by turning the school gym pink. In addition to whatever spell Lana was trying to cast, failing miserably, Lana also ended up more than grazing over Lois' pink covered breasts. Lois shifted uncomfortably as the hand dropped from them in a limbless fashion. 

"Umm, well that's err very nice to know, Lana" Lois replied quickly, her mind trying to conjure up some sort of escape plan to get away from the drunken teen who was suddenly standing just a little too far inside her personal space. "It's nice to know exactly which colour you like, I mean it helps a lot when you go out to buy clothes and-" 

"Oh but it wasn't that nice." Lana interrupted in a tone that reminded Lois of naughty school girls in those porn videos that she insisted she never enjoyed watching. "Not nice like you're nice, because you look _really_ nice in pink Lois," the girl said as she leaned herself against Lois, her breathe hot and tickling against Lois's bare neck. "A lot nicer than me in pink," the girl added. 

"Oh um, I'm sure you look great in pink Lana," the discomfort in her voice would be obvious to a blind drunk, but obviously not to an affectionate, oblivious drunk as Lana snaked an arm around Lois' shoulders. 

"Oh now you're just being nice Lois. You don't have to be nice with me," she said, her nose lightly touching Lois' ears as she talked, "I already think you're nice. Smell nice too" the girl said with a moan, her nose now buried in the nape of her neck. 

"OKAY, I think someone's had just a _little_ too much to drink and I think it's time someone gets you home honey," Lois said a little too loudly as she untangled herself from the liana vines of limbs, her hands going outwards like a shield against the girl whom hours ago had looked like the perfect classical heroine princess and was now looking more and more like someone who just woke up at a frat house after a party. Lois was surprise to see that the girl wasn't any less beautiful though. 

"But I don't _have_ anyone to take me home," the girl said with a pink little pout. Lois sighed and looked around the room. It was late that night and many people were either already leaving or had left, but Clark and Chloe were currently having too much of a good time dancing with each other for Lois to have the heart to ask them to stop. After all, Chloe had talked about wanting the perfect dance with Clark Kent for years. Lois wasn't about to stand in the way now. 

"Alright" Lois said with a defeated sigh, "Come on I'll take you back to your apartment," Lois said as she, with Lana draped around her; left the glittery school gym behind hoping to god that she doesn't have anymore auto mishap on the way to the Talon. 

* * *

"I don't like your hair," Lana said out of the blue as she placed her head on Lois' shoulder. Not exactly the most helpful thing to do when one is driving a car. 

"Lana, I don't think leaning against me is a good idea right now," Lois said, trying to sound calm as she continued steering with a little less space than she was used to. 

"You look a lot prettier with your hair down," Lana continued, completely ignoring Lois' wise words as she reached up to pull at Lois' tightly done helmet like hair. 

"HEY! Lana, stop!" Lois exclaimed, trying to get Lana away by slapping at her hands but as it turns out, that really wasn't the best course of action, for just as the dirty blond locks of hair came undone, she lost complete control of the car. 

The thing swerved and spun out of control as the girl screamed and tried to hold in while Lana's head ducked down for safety onto her lap. After a few terrifying yet not too unfamiliar seconds, the car stopped. 

And Lois found that she was once again, stranded in a sea of corn stalks. 

"Ok, Lois, you're ok, breathe" she said to her self as she breathe loudly, trying to slow down her heart rate. She caught a peak of herself in the mirror of the car, her hair was a complete mess; courtesy of the intoxicated Miss Lang, and her make up had faded. Ironically she reminded herself of how Lana had looked when she first approached her tonight completely hammered. 

Oh my god! Lana! She thought before looking down at the girl still nestled in her lap. 

"Lana, are you alright? Have you hit your head against something? Are you having a head trauma of some sort? I'll call the hospital!" 

"See, you look better with your hair down," The girl looked up with another drunken smile. Lois rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation before reaching for her cell phone as Lana started running her small hands through her hair. 

"Dammit! No signal," Lois threw her cell phone back in her bag and put her hand over her face. She was trying to think of a solution but it was just too distracting with the other girl doing... whatever it was that she was doing that kept distracting her. 

"Lana would you PLEASE stop that. I'm trying to think," she scolded and sighed once again as she saw the pout come back on at full force. "I was just trying to comb your hair," the younger girl said as she came even closer, her hand now resting high on Lois' pink covered thigh. 

"Fine, you can comb my hair, or do my make up, make me your life sized Barbie doll, just do whatever you want," Lois gave up, which was strange because she'd always thought of herself as being a strong women. Not one that gave up after one look at wide green eyes and pouting lips. 

Maybe being in Smallville for an extended period of time was having affects on my mental health, she thought, not noticing the mischievous smile that was gracing Lana's face. 

Lois was jolted from her thoughts as she felt finger tips grazing over the side of her face, the French manicured fingers ran slowly down from her temple to her cheek as she turned her head to see the other girl looking at her with a hypnotized expression on her face. The fingers moved on to her lips, tracing over them before they dropped back to Lois' thighs again. Lana's face was a hair's breadth away from her, eyes wide and dilated staring right at her like she'd just seen the most beautiful creature on Earth. 

Lois felt her face heat up under the intense gaze. "Lana, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Whatever I want," she replied before pulling Lois closer and mashing their lips together. 

Lois had always thought that Lana had a small mouth; one that was adorned with perfectly shaped Cupid's bow lips that would purse or open as Clark or Jason kissed her. She'd never thought that those tiny lips would ever be the thing that would consume her, devour her wider mouth as it opened up to take her in. Take in the taste of strawberry lip gloss, alcohol and something else that was completely Lana's own. It was intoxicating, the feel of her tongue as it slid over hers, the sharp little burst of pain that quickly morphed into pleasure as her teeth came into play, the touch of her lips as she deepened the kiss in a way that she never thought possible. Lois had never been kissed like that ever before in her life. 

"Lana-" 

"Shhhh!" Lana pressed her fingers to her lips again, that playful smile and devilish glint on her angelic face. 

"Come here," she said before pulling Lois awkwardly to the back seat. 

"Lana, you're really drunk" Lois said nervously even as she followed Lana to the more spacey back seat. "I don't think doing this right now is a good idea- hmmm!" Lois moaned as Lana pressed her tongue into her mouth again, cutting her off. This time she felt a hand on her breast and arched into it, feeling it cup her even under the thick fabric of her amour like dress. All the protest was sucked out of her body through that talented little mouth. She didn't even realize Lana was straddling her until she was pushed back onto the seat. 

Lana giggled softly against her face, the sound sending electricity through her entire body before that lithe form slid down a little further before laying itself on top of her. "So beautiful" she heard her mutter before the mouth was on her neck, sucking, licking, biting and most definitely leaving obvious hickies to be seen in the morning. 

Lois was burning, her body feeling like it was on a skewer as Lana's small hands roam slowly further down her body; she didn't even notice her skirt was lifted up until she felt cool fingertips grazing against her thighs. It felt like ice after a long day in the desert and she couldn't help but yearn for it, wanting more. Her hands seem to reach for Lana out of its own accord, pressing the smaller form against her. She never knew skin could feel so good. 

Her hands found the zipper and pulled it down in its quest for more skin, she nearly ripped it when it wouldn't go down any further but Lana pulled away in time. There was a satisfied smirk on her face as she pulled it off revealing a strapless black bra and silk panties. Lois' breath caught in her throat at the sight. She'd never seen anything so fascinating in her life. Lana's pale skin glowed in the moonlight, accentuated by the dark fabric of her underwear, her curves though not as hour-glasslike as her own looks so good there she couldn't help but grab onto them, needing to have that body against her. 

The touches got more passionate after that, the need for contact becoming stronger as skin, tongue, lips and nails clashed and caressed. Lana's hand became more daring now as it tried to go even higher up her tight pink skirt but failed. The small girl growled in frustration before going further down her body. Before Lois knew it, she heard the sound of ripping fabric, and gasped. She'd never heard a more erotic sound. 

Lois peered down to see the glittery skirt torn to two sides from the middle, the tear leading all the way up to the lacy pink underwear now soaking with her own arousal. Another gasp escaped her lips as Lana's finger rubbed over it insistently. 

"I could have just-" She gave a loud moan as Lana bent down to swipe her tongue across the wetness, "taken the dress off you know" Lois voice was so husky and breathy she barely recognized them. 

"Well where's the fun in that?" Lana replied teasingly before sliding her hand inside her panties. She scraped her long nail against Lois' clit, the sounds escaping her lips now louder than before. 

"Oh, Lana, please!" Lois moaned out the name as Lana's fingers scraped against the lips of her cunt teasingly, not letting the digits slip in even as Lois thrust herself against them. Lois ground again as she felt the pink panties get ripped off. 

That is my new favourite sound in the world, she thought before she felt the moist and velvety texture against her heated flesh. Lana's green eyes stared up at her with a burning intensity as she began sucking; taking her cunt lips inside her mouth. There was a faint sucking sound and Lois reevaluated her judgment as she was assaulted by the sensations of warm wet flesh. She lost all trains of thoughts when Lana began tonguing her clit then sliding her tongue inside her. 

Lois grabbed onto Lana's head, trying to hold on as the sensations assaulted her over and over and over again from that very very talented tongue. She felt lost against the waves of pleasure, unable to do anything but feel, her usually witty and unstoppable mouth now unable to do anything but moan and beg for more. 

Lana's tongue pulled quickly in and out of her, alternating between lapping up the wetness and sucking on it like it was the juices of a delicious peach after a week of starvation. 

Lois' thrusted herself erratically against Lana's mouth, her own screaming out Lana's name over and over again as she felt her release closing in on her. She was swimming, drowning in the desire as it built up to engulf her; she felt electricity jolting through every cell of her body as she came in a crescendo, her body exploding with hot scolding passion as her cum stained Lana's pretty face. 

Lana licked her clean as Lois enjoyed the after glow. She shuddering sensitively at Lana's every swipe before the girl moved up her body to give her a long hot kiss. Lois felt weird tasting herself on the girl's mouth but decided it wasn't unpleasant and continued kissing. She felt Lana shimmer out of her silk panties and looked down. 

"My turn" Lana said with that wicked glint in her eyes. Lois was too dazed to realize what she was talking about until she felt the thin coarse hair oh her pubes brushing against her face she opened her mouth and gasped before the bitter taste filled her. 

Lois tried not to gag as she began sucking on it, like the taste of her own cum it was unfamiliar but not exactly unpleasant. It didn't taste like her however, it was ... strangely sweeter and saltier some how. 

Being lacking in terms of experience, Lois hoped she made up for it with enthusiasm as she rhythmically alternated between sucking and licking. She figured she was doing at least o.k. when Lana started throwing her head back and praying to god loudly. 

Lois was thrown off rhythm when Lana's black bra fell on her face. Lana growled frustratedly on top of her before taking the undergarment out of her face, showing Lois her whole body. Lana's breast was beautiful, smaller than hers but still a fascinating sight to behold. Lois felt a hand get a hold of hers and pulled it up. Lana placed Lois' hand on the pale but firm flesh and Lois squeezed possessively; her other hand quickly followed (despite the awkwardness of their position) to the other breast and started playing with the dark pert nipples. The flesh look swollen against her hands as the nipples hardened and Lois found that she liked it a lot better that way as she continued to suck on the juicy flesh below. 

Lois felt herself get wet again, the sharp scent of her arousal now stronger than even before. She thrusted against emptiness, feeling the wetness trickle down the old stain from the last time she came. Lana realized this and got off her. Somehow that disappointed Lois too. 

Lana got up awkwardly and began maneuvering herself into a different position, this time with her ass against Lois' face, her pussy on her mouth while her own head covered Lois'. 

Lois had thought Lana had beautiful breasts, but those had nothing compared to the ass that's being shoved at her face right now. Lana's ass was fucking perfect, it was absolutely unbelievably divine. It looked like it should be on display in an art gallery somewhere rather than hidden behind clothes. Lois grabbed onto them as she began sucking harder. 

That train of thought was lost as Lana began doing that thing with tongue. She felt the familiar waves of pleasure hit her as she sucked harder and harder on Lana's wet flesh, Lana's body shook and thrusted above her, the rhythm becoming faster and faster like a twirl wind she thought and hoped would never end. 

Lana's essence filled her mouth with a violent shudder. She came screaming Lois name just a few seconds before her own orgasm hit, the pleasure of release seemed twice as strong as before. 

When it ended, Lana maneuvered herself to lie next to Lois, their body spent and sweaty as bare flesh stuck to each other. The smaller girl gave her a chaste kiss on her left cheek before her arms wrap around her tightly. 

"When we get home, can you spend the night?" she asked with a blissful smile on her face. 

Oh what the hell, Lois thought as she said "Sure" 

* * *

"Oh god, my head!" Lois heard Lana moan as she walked back into the bedroom with a tray of fresh coffee and a bottle of Midol. She placed the tray next to Lana on the bed (not over her lap since she knew the girl would be visiting the bath room soon). 

"Morning to you too sleepy head," she greeted with a knowing smile, "here, this will help" she said gesturing to the tray. Before Lana could even touch them she ran straight for the bathroom. 

Lois smiled brightly to herself as she heard the obligatory "I swear I will never touch alcohol again" which she also claimed every time she had a hang over. She sat waiting for the other girl on the bed she had snuggled Lana on through the night as after a few moments she heard Lana turn on the shower. 

The girl emerged looking better (especially in that little white towel) and made her way over to the pills and caffeine. 

"Thank you so much Lois" she said after she felt sufficiently better. "How did you get in here this morning anyway? Did I leave the door unlocked last night or somethi-" Lana paused as the hazy memories started coming back to her. She turned to give Lois a once over. She was wearing one of Lana's old baby pink blouses from her Pre-Paris days and a pair of her less form fitting jeans. To say that they were a few sizes too small for her would be like saying putting a Dominoes Pizza advertisement on the face of the moon was a tiny bit too much. The damn thing looks painted on, especially since Lois wasn't wearing a bra and you can pretty much see everything. 

"This is the only thing I could find that even comes close to fitting. You sort of went Jack the Ripper on my prom dress. I hope you don't mind me borrowing them for the day." 

"Oh um no it's f-fine" Lana stuttered, unable to take her eyes off Lois' body. "It err, looks better on you anyway. You look great in-" 

"Pink?" Lois said with a knowing teasing smile. Lana decided that she liked it even more than Clark's bright and innocent ones he always gives to her. 

"Yeah," Lana said as she blushed. "You look even better with your hair down like that, looks really...beautiful." 

"Yeah, you told me" Lois replied and they just stared at each other for a long moment. Lois used it to try to memorize Lana's face, the sparkle in her eyes, the shape of her lips, the smoothness of her face and the bright pink blush on her cheeks. 

"Um, well, I better get dressed now. I gotta get to school, I'm nearly graduating, but there're still some things there that I haven't finished," she said as she walked over to the closet, avoiding eye contact, 

"Lana, it's Sunday." 

The girl paused again, this time with her eyes pointed at the floor. "Lois um... What do you want? I mean err, last night it was umm, I mean I was really drunk and I would, I mean did, I mean- mmph!" Lana stopped rambling when Lois spun her around and gave her a long passionate kiss. Her tongue devouring the taste of tooth paste as Lana stopped struggling and moaned in pleasure against it. The smaller girl pressed her body against Lois as they continued kissing until the need to breathe overcame them. 

Lana's lips were swollen red and her cheeks now an even darker shade of pink as Lois let go of her mouth. The girl's wide green eyes were sparking brightly as her looked at Lois dazedly and amazedly. 

"I know you want me Lana, and I know I want you too so stop hiding how you feel and give it a chance ok? Who knows, it might even lead to an end that doesn't involve psychotic obsessions, stalking and death this time around." 

Lana looked at her quizzically. 

"Chloe told me" the taller girl explained before continuing. "Anyway just give it chance ok? You may have been drunk off your ass last night but those feelings, I can see it in your eyes; they've been there for a long time. Just promise me you'll meet me for coffee at the Talon today this afternoon ok? It doesn't have to be a big deal, just try it out." 

"Alright" Lana said in a voice of resignation but with a smile on her face. 

"So, see you there," Lois said before giving her another kiss. 

"See, you do look great in pink," Lois said as she touched the blush on the other girl's check. The blushed brightened to red as Lois walked out the door, softly singing to herself. 

"Pink it's my new obsession 

Pink it's not even a question 

Pink on the lips of your lover, cause 

Pink is the love you discoveeeerrrrr!" 

The End 


End file.
